Kingdom Hearts: The After Story
by Solo Legend
Summary: Kingdom Hearts: The After Story was something that was brewing in my head for the longest of time. So i finally decided to make it. 8 years in the making folks!
1. Prelude

A Long time ago, when the worlds were still one. There existed a weapon known as the X-Blade. The X-Blade was the only way a person could access Kingdom Hearts, the source of all light in the worlds. A fatal war over the possession of the X-Blade left the world in total darkness and the X-Blade was scattered in 20 pieces, 7 of light, 13 of darkness. The World was restored by the light within the hearts of children, but many worlds separated from each other. The War was soon passed into legend, told as a warning to new Keyblade Wielders.

But some legends say of a secret 21st piece that was scattered as well, one of not light nor dark, but of inbetween. It is not needed to reforge the X-Blade, but is needed to unleash it's full power.

In the middle of nothingness, a black abyss, stood a large column. Three figures stood on it, all in cloaks, one in white, one in black, and one in grey.

"So you both have chosen your wielders?" The grey one asked.

"Yes. My wielder is a powerful person, he may be a bit naive, but he has light in heart." The white one responded.

"I was originally found by accident by another wielder, but soon came into the possession of my current one." The black one added. "Why haven't you found a wielder yet?"

"I haven't found him one who can truley wield my power." The grey one responded. "I haven't found him yet due to my current predicament, forces of unknown allignment have sealed me away, trying to hide my power. But they do not know that I can still influence my wielder."

"Are these forces of the dark?" The one in black asked.

"No, they seem to use a new kind of power that is out of our reach." The grey one told. "Wait. I sense someone watching us."

"Who? The unknown forces?" The one in white pondered.

"No, it is the one who can wield my power. He has finally arrived." The grey one told them. The whole station soon disappeared, then a boy appeared, falling. The Grey Cloaked figure appears and grab his hand. "You may not remember me, but remember my words. The closer you get, the more dangers will appear along your path. Then nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

The boy awoke from his slumber, half afraid of the dream he had forgotten. He then noticed a voice calling his name from behind his bedroom door.

"Andrew! Are you awake yet! We promised Cobby and the others that we'll help them with their chores!"

"Oh crap! Sorry Deacon!" Andrew soon got out of bed and rushingly dressed himself. Andrew was in his teen years, he wore dark blue cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and a gray short sleeved jacket. "Why did we make that promise anyway?" He thought to himself as he put on his jacket. He looked at his clock. "Crap it's already 10." As soon as he got out of his room he noticed Deacon in the hallway. Deacon wore long black shorts, a gray long sleeve shirt, and a dark green-short sleeved vest. He was looking in a mirror fixing his untidy black hair.

"About time you got up. I was yelling for you for about 10 minutes, plus we're late." Deacon said.

"Sorry! My alarm clock must be broken then. I'll have to ask for a replacement." Andrew responded.

"She won't get a replacement, you know how she is. Plus we're the only two people left in this orphanage, so half the time most of the broken stuff I get I just swap it out from the empty rooms." Deacon added.

"Oh." Andrew said as he walked down the hallway to the exit. Andrew and Deacon were the only ones left in an old orphanage as the other kids had been adopted years ago. Because they were the only 2 left, they naturally formed a life-long friendship. They also balanced each other out. Andrew was more emotional but not really a thinker, instead making up plans as he goes. While Deacon was a smart and intelligent person. However he lacked social skills and is often seen as emotionless and rude in some cases.

"Why did we do make that promise again?" Andrew questioned as they began to walk towards where Cobby and his friends are.

"Because they had helped us with that leaky pipe last month, and we've been puting it off ever since." Deacon answered as he cleaned his glasses. As the aproached the hill, they saw Cobby and his gang of friends waiting by an old cave.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Andrew said in a worried tone. When he said that Cobby and his friends turned and saw them.

"What took you losers so long! We already got the easy stuff done!" Cobby said in a rude tone. Cobby was considered the head honcho of bullies in his hometown. Always by his side was his 2 goons, Alex and Hersh.

"Alex, considering that you two are late...again. I wonder why anyone can trust you too, considering the fact that you guys can be quite... barbarous." Alex said, in a snoody tone.

"Yeah! Uh...what she said!" Hersh added. Cobby, Alex, and Hersh had been together since they were kids. Alex was an intelligent person who only cared for herself, while Hersh...was well...dumb and is usually a follower.

"All right, just tell us what you want us to do and we can get out of your oh so luxurious hair." Andrew jokingly said.

"As you can see," Cobby said as he grabbed Andrew by the shoulder, "My dear old Grandma lost her kitten a day ago and Hersh here said it ran into this deep dark cave, SO we decided to not risk our butts and have you guys go in there."

"Judging by the age of the cave I would say it's fairly large and unstable. If the kitten did go in there it may have already perished, making our soon to be voyage meaningless." Deacon told, not knowing that no one was perfectly listening to him. Cobby then grabbed both Andrew and Deacon by the backs and pushed them into that cave.

"Less talking and more doing know-it-all!" Cobby said as he and his crew began to walk away. "Come find us at Hersh's Mom's Bakeshop "when" you're done." As he walked away he and his friends were laughing hysterically.

"Welp this is worthless, we're risking our lives to do something so stupid. So-" Andrew was cut off by the cries of a kitten's meow. "Wow, he wasn't joking this time." Andrew said impressed. As the went deeper and deeper into the cave they encountered large pits and broken supports that have seem to have been destroyed... recently.

"Careful, it seems we are getting close yet it seems that this area has the most damage done to it." Deacon told.

"Yeah, you have to wonder what made these mar-" Andrew said, before being cut off as the flooring under him broke."Ahhhhhh!" He screamed as he fell, but surprisingly, he landed, without a bruise on him. "How the-" before he could finish he felt something, like someone was watching. As he began walking he heard a sound behind, he presumed his walk backwards and bumped into someone.

In unison, "Ah!" They both said. "Who are you! Who am I? Who are you!". Andrew noticed that the man he bumped into was dressed in a long black coat, with a hood draped over his head. He felt like he knows this man, but he never met him before in his life.

"Oh sorry, I went into this cave to find something I lost, I found it you see, and I'm pretty sure you're here for...this!" The man said as he pulled a small kitten out of his pocket.

"Oh thanks, I wasn't expecting to actually find this little guy down here..." He said as he noticed a oddly placed door not that far behind where the man is currently standing. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" The man said intrigued, his tone shifting from a friendly one to a serious one.

"The door behind you, the one that looks like it doesn't belong down here." Andrew answered, pointing to the door.

"Wait... You can SEE the door?" The man said shocked.

"Well yeah, it's plain as day. I mean just look at it. It's like some expert door maker stored his most precious door in a place where no one would go." Andrew told the man.

"Well that's...Good news!" The man said in an exciting tone. He began to clap "Congratulations! Do you know what you're prize is?"

"Umm.. Excuse me?" Andrew asked, the man then grabbed his left hand as he put 2 odd medallion looking objects into his hand.

"Don't lose it." He said in a serious tone. As he began to walk away he said one thing that made Andrew's bone shiver. "Oh and...Happy Birthday." When he said that Andrew turned quickly around only to find that the man has suddenly disapeared.

"How did..." Andrew asked before he was abruptly cut off.

"Andrew! Are you ok!" Deacon could be hear yelling from across the cave.

"I'm fine! I found the kitten too!" Andrew responded. "Plus there's a-" he turned around to find that the door had vanished out of thin air. "Wait nevermind! There's nothing down here!" The two then left the cave. Both Andrew and Deacon were impressed by the fact that the kitten went to the deepest part of the cave. "Well I guess we can go give this kitten to Cobby now. I wonder what he'll say, "Wow thanks guys!" or "Wait there was an actual kitten?" Andrew said jokingly.

"My bet is that he insults us and says there never was any kitten." Deacon chimmed in.

"Hmm? What do you mean by, "Never was any kitten,"?" Andrew asked as they began walking to the bakeshop.

"News and gossip travel fast in the town. If someone were to perhaps say, get married or adopt a pet, news would travel fast. Considering that Ms. Roost hasn't talked about it yet to herself is fact that we were on a goose chase." Deacon said without a stutter. Andrew looked back to the cave. "Something wrong Andrew?" Deacon asked.

"Nothing... It's just the cave got me spooked a little." Andrew said as they continued their way to the bakeshop.

* * *

After the sun had set and after returning the kitten, both Andrew and Deacon were hanging out in Andrew's room.

"So are you actually going to do it?" Deacon asked unexpectedly.

"Hm? Do what?" Andrew said confusingly.

"Your plan, the one you said when we were kids. That when you turned 15 you would leave the orphanage and go for adventure, you're birthday is tommorow if I'm correct." Deacon responded.

"Yes my birthday is tomorrow and for that plan I gave up on it years ago, it was stupid and besi-" Andrew couldn't finish before Deacon started again.

"You have tomorrow marked with "The Last Day", plus you also have a backpack full of spare food and clothes in the corner." Deacon said.

"Alright you caught me, I am doing it. I just stand it here anymore, with the bullying by cobby and the constant nagging of Ms. Roost, I just feel like I'm suppose to be more than what I am right now." Andrew admired.

"Well." Deacon said "Since you are leaving, you'll need someone to help with directions, since you are bad at them."

"Wait... Are you asking to come along too?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. What was it you always say? "That we're like brothers,"? besides without you this place would get really boring fast." Deacon said.

"Did you just make a joke? I see that a bit of me is rubbing off onto you. Alright if you're coming along you'll need to bring a backpack, some extra food, and some extra clothes. We're getting up at around 5 AM so no one will notice that we left." Andrew said, getting up off his bed and holding his door open.

"Alright, see you later." Deacon said as he walked out of Andrew's room. As soon as he left Andrew hopped onto his bed, reaching into his pocket and pulled out one of the strange medallions the man in the cloak gave him.

"Just who was he and how did he know tomorrow was my birthday?" Andrew wondered to himself before falling asleep.

By 5:30 AM Andrew was already waiting for Deacon by a bench outside the orphanage. The sun was already at sunrise by 5:20 but it seemed like a bad storm was approaching, which was strange because the forecast was suppose to be sunny for the rest of the month. Deacon then arrived and he and Andrew began coming up with a plan.

"Alright, if we head down the main road there may be a chance that someone might see us, but if you we head down this side road we have the highest of chances of no one seeing us." Deacon said with enthuthiasm. "Are you alright? You been acting strange since we've left the cave."

"Nothing... I just have a bad feeling about this storm, didn't the weather channel say that today would be clear without a cloud in the sky?" Andrew responded.

"Yeah, plus these coulds are dark. They feel...evil." Deacon said, looking up at the sky.

"Evil? Deacon, this has to be the strangest thing you've said in all the years we were frie-" Andrew was abrupted by a weird shiting noise behind. When they both turned around they noticed off looking monsters forming behind them. "What the-!" Andrew said before the monsters began to move to strike.

* * *

 _ **HEY GUYS GUESS WHO'S BACK!**_

 **Yeah sorry I was gone for so long. School's been taking up my life and I haven't really had the chance nor the enthusiasm to actually finish this but this time I'll try!**


End file.
